


The Consort's Tale

by thomasjeffersonsmacaroni



Series: The Other 51 [26]
Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomasjeffersonsmacaroni/pseuds/thomasjeffersonsmacaroni
Summary: Before the Consort died, she started wearing green dresses as opposed to her usual red, and she sang to herself as she stood in front of the mirror and put on her makeup.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gayshina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayshina/gifts).



Before the Consort died, she started wearing green dresses as opposed to her usual red, and she sang to herself as she stood in front of the mirror and put on makeup. It was as if she was not in the mafia but instead somewhere far away, and though her friends tried to ask her what was going on, they could not reach her.

Her makeup was different, too, lighter somehow, and she wore her hair in a messy bun instead of down and covering her face. It was like this that she would walk through the gardens, singing a tune in a soft, clear voice, one hand running across the railing of the bridge that ran across the river.

She never told anyone her story. But it engraved itself into her mind, standing firmly as a pillar of who she was.

 

Before the Consort was the Consort, she was the Escort, and before she was the Escort, she was not involved in the mess of the games at all, but instead singing and dancing on Broadway. She was popular, too, and every time there was a new show she was called upon to play the female lead.

But besides her talent and beauty, she had a quick wit and a good heart, and those things were perhaps why the public was so saddened when she announced that she would be taking a break from acting and living in the country for a while.

It would be a calm life. Or so she thought, before she was led to the main building and told to choose a role in the game of death.

This did not discourage her, not at all. It was an adventure, just like the ones that her characters participated in. So instead of running away in fear, just like so many before her did, she chose the role of Escort, of the beautiful woman who held down evil roles and, if there was a Serial Killer or a Werewolf, sacrificed herself to help the town.

The Broadway star came looking for adventure. But the Escort, walking through the gates of her first town in a simple blue dress and sensible shoes, was determined to lead the town to victory.

That bearded man was perhaps a mafioso, judging by the way he was acting. And that handsome beast to her left, who looked like an angel or a movie hero...well, she would have to wait and see.

How she hoped he was good, though...

The Escort shook her head angrily. It was business time. The process of seduction would come later.

 

The next morning, there were no mafia kills. So the handsome devil - the Investigator, or so he claimed - told the Jailor to jail someone else and the Escort, whom he at the time did not know, to keep holding down the same person.

The Escort blushed slightly as she looked around at everyone. Her achievements were being recognized, and she felt like she was doing genuine good, and that feeling made her heart soar to the sky. And the bearded man felt like an evil person, too - he claimed Vigilante, a common Mafioso claim - and so her gut feelings were probably one hundred percent right.

That night, she held down the bearded man once more. And when the next day, there were no mafia kills once more, she revealed, and he was lynched.

"Good job," the Investigator said, patting her on the shoulder. She swooned, and she could barely breathe out a "Thank you" as she returned back to her home.

 

In the next couple of days, the Escort helped take down every single mafia killing role, plus the Arsonist on a night when no one was doused. And at the end of the game, when the only evil role that needed to be defeated was the Serial Killer, the Investigator walked up to her and wrapped her in a hug.

"You're brilliant," he whispered. "Were you some sort of detective before these games?"

"No," the Escort whispered back, smiling shyly. "A Broadway actress."

"So you're a good singer and a brilliant mind? That's, like, the best package."

"Thank you. I try my hardest."

"And beautiful, too."

The Escort's eyes widened as she stared into space. Her crush, the man she was in love with, was calling her beautiful. She was almost tempted to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"May I kiss you?"

And at this, the Escort could hardly breathe out a "yes."

His lips were soft and warm, and his kiss was passionate as his hands wrapped around her and burned her skin under her dress. When they finally broke free, she was limp, and it took everything in her to keep standing and not fall over.

"Doctor on the Escort," the Investigator commanded. "If she visits a Serial Killer, she'll need it."

 

The man about whom she had suspicions was the man she visited. And although he attacked her horribly, the Doctor managed to save her, though she still stumbled into the arena and had to be supported. As they got the Serial Killer lynched, and therefore eliminated all the evil in the town, the Escort walked over to the Investigator and smiled.

"My love," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind. "Can I call you that?"

The Investigator jumped, startled, and freed himself.

"I forgot to tell you," he said. "I'm married. This was just...fooling around. Nothing serious. No commitment."

At first, the Escort did not register the words. But as soon as she did, a fist flew up and punched him in the mouth, and then she ran, crying, mascara streaming down her cheeks with her tears, out through the gates and into the main building.

She would never help the town again. She would never help the same faction as the asshole Investigator who broke her heart. She would join the mafia, she would become a Serial Killer, she would do anything just to escape him and maybe even get him killed.

When the Escort was at the choosing screen again, she clicked on the role of Consort - the same exact one as Escort, but evil - without a second's hesitation.

 

The Consort remembered the Investigator, though she had never seen him again. She hated him more than she could possibly say, but in the gardens, all of her memories of him were fond. She could drown in that garden, and in those memories.

But she was in the mafia now. She didn't care about any town role. And now that she was among people who actually considered her a friend, she never would.


End file.
